Unwanted Touches
by Riian
Summary: Yes, Yes, I know. Another WarrenOC. AND another one with Absorbtion. That's saddening, I know. Oh well, Lenne is Lash's sister, who ends up becoming a freshman at Sky High...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Freshmen**

"Round them up," Lash looked over at Speed, but he was already gone. He watched, smiling rather evilly as Speed ran around the freshmen, making them huddle into a circle. _Showtime_, Lash thought laughing before stretching his arms abnormally, flipping like a spring to get by Speed, who by them was standing in front of the freshmen.

Lash started to stretch his arms to get rid of the weird feeling in them. _It's been a couple of months since I really used them_, he thought. He started to talk, "I'm Lash, and this is Speed, and as representatives of..." This was all Lenne heard before she tuned it out. Knowing with her brother, it was probably something stupid and untrue. At least, that's what he told her what he does at school. She pulled at her black and white sleeves, trying to make them cover her hands more. She loved her hands being covered by her sleeves, and she had a good reason why.

"Now, if you would follow me into the gym..." A preppy looking girl said before turning around and going into the high school. Lenne blinked and raised her eyebrows, _When did she get here?_, before sighing silently and following the other freshmen into the building. _I have to stop spacing out so much, _she thought, smoothing out her chin-length black and red (It was dyed and deeply streaked, and she loved it. Her normal hair color was a dull brown like her brother's) hair with her sleeve-covered hand.

Finally, they made it to the gym, and a comet-like ball floated onto the stage and turned into a person. She started to talk, and some guy hollered, but Lenne was too busy to listen to them, as she was trying not to get to close to this dark green shirted girl. Suddenly, everyone started to turn around. She raised her eyebrows, but hurriedly turned around. She was in front of the dark green shirted girl, but behind, yet, another green shirted girl. She idly wondered if the dark cherry color was her natural color hair, before Coach Boomer started talking about power placement.

Lenne watched as many people came and went, before her mind started reeling. She didn't want to show her power. She sighed and closed her eyes, going through all the small power bits that she kept, when she found one. Flight. She got that one when her parents forced her to touch the cheek of one of the strongest super heroes in the world- Jetstream, or Josie Stronghold.

"**HEY!**" Coach Boomer yelled, making Lenne look up. He glared at her, "I've been trying to call you up for **two minutes** now!" Lenne immediately looked, mumbling an apology before walking up to the platform. The irritated coach glared harder at her, "What's your power?" Lenne bit her lip, and whispered out, "I fly." Luckily for her, Coach Boomer heard her. Unfortunately for her, he didn't warn her when he clicked twice on his remote and sent her into the air. Lenne concentrated hard, _Gah, how do I fly!_ She was in the air for two in a half seconds before she finally started to fly around the room. She was only in the air for about ten seconds after that before she slowly stepped foot onto the ground behind the freshmen group. Coach Boomer didn't glance at her again when he wrote down on his clipboard and saying, "Hero."

Lenne nodded, mostly to herself, but didn't bother to walk back into the crowd of freshmen. She watched as the coach yelled, "Sidekick" at the cherry haired girl because she refused to show him her powers. She sort of sympathized for the girl. _Maybe if I should've done that..._ was all Lenne thought before the bell for lunch rang. She didn't think much more on the thought, since Lenne was the first person out of the gym.

--------

Despite her best efforts, Lenne ended up being last to the cafeteria. She sighed and smoothed out her hair, semi-laughing at herself inwardly. _You have no sense of direction Lenne_, she thought amusedly. She stretched out her arms (not like her brother does, thankfully), they were hurting, which she thought was odd, but didn't thinking anything about it. She got in line for lunch, bored. When it was her turn, she just grabbed a bottle of juice and payed for it, before walking out of the line. She then groaned, lightly irritated. All the tables had at least one person at them. Lenne slouched her shoulders, looking around again for an empty table. There was a table with one guy at it, and he seemed to be busy reading a book and eating his lunch. Maybe she if she stayed at the other end of the table...

Taking her chances, she went over and sat down. The guy (he looked rather like a stereotypical rocker to her) didn't seem to acknowledge her yet, so she brought her book out; a personal favorite of hers- The Princess Bride. She sipped her apple juice as she started to read the sword fight between Westley and Inigo Montoya. She smiled lightly at the conversation made between them as they fought. This fight always made her want to be able to wield a sword.

"Hey," a deep voice said angrily. She looked up a little bit into the dark brown eyes of the rocker she was sitting by. They seemed so familiar... "Who told you that you could sit here!" His voice snapped out of her trance. She had to fight to keep from spacing out again as she replied, "There was no other empty table, or else I wouldn't be sitting here. I'm not going to bother you, so don't worry." She couldn't put her finger on it, but he looked so familiar...

Not wanting to think about it anymore, she went to open her book again, but his hand went to shut it. She yelped and dropped it, falling off the chair and holding her hands farther away from the book and his hand. She looked up at him, and immediately looked back down, seeing his confused look. She felt the many stares as she hurriedly got up and sat back down at the table. Her hands were in her lap and she was looking down, her cheeks red from embarrassment. She didn't meet the guy's (she felt sort of ashamed she didn't even know his name) when she went to get her book and messenger bag and walked away.

Warren raised his eyebrows, _Why did she make a scene like that?_ Feeling the stares on him now, he glared at the recipients before going back to his lunch. If that display got her away from him, he really didn't, or rather shouldn't, care. Within the next five minutes, he was too busy glaring at Will Stronghold to think about the girl.

--------

Lenne shuddered as she walked out of the cafeteria. People thought she could fly, damnit! She didn't want them to think different. She exhaled a shaky breath and went to her locker. Her mind laughed at her, _Your first day here and you already made people turn heads._ She smiled and nodded, whispering, "That seems to be the thing to do on the first day, isn't it..." _It is_, her mind answered back, before the bell rang to go back to class. She shut her locker, and laughed inwardly again. People thought it was bad to have conversations with your mind, but it was just one of the, well, 'side effects' that came with her power.

She adjusted her bag strap as she went back into the gym, and raised her eyebrows at the boy on the platform. It was Will Stronghold, Josie Stronghold's son. She gulped inaudibly. She knew he seen her earlier, and she wondered a little bit if he knew who she was. _He should, _she thought, a little depressed, _ I made his mother go into a coma for a week_. She went to the back of the crowd and bit her lip a little. She watched as he was thrown into the air and hit the wall. She was glad that she was standing with her back to the gym wall, and not the bleachers.

She watched as people helped him to the infirmary after Coach Boomer screamed out "Sidekick". She, like many other people, clapped their hands over her ears, glad that her sleeved helped to muffle out his scream a little bit. After the scene, Coach Boomer just went on with his list of people to sort. She thought it was, well, rather cold and unemotional to not feel anything when you sent a kid to the infirmary. This set off to Lenne to her mind until the end of the school bell rang. She sighed, smoothing her hair out once more and got on a random bus.

She yawned and grabbed the back seat that didn't have anyone in it, and instantly went to look out the window. The students that were out there were laughing and visiting before walking into the bus. _I used to do that when I was younger,_ she thought melancholy. She didn't get much more into her mind before the seat shifted and someone else was sitting there. She turned around and was about to yell at the person that she wanted to be alone when a familiar face popped into her mind. Her face instantly drained of its blood. It was the person from the cafeteria table!

She gulped audibly and turned back to stare out of the window. The person didn't seem like he wanted to acknowledge her. _Of course, he didn't seem like he wanted to acknowledge you before when you were in the cafeteria,_ her mind added. "True," she whispered, closing her eyes. Warren looked at her oddly. Was this girl insane? She looked insane, and she definitely acted insanely. Warren wanted to get out of the seat he was in badly, but there were no empty seats left. _Stupid Mr. Medulla_, he glared inwardly. _I'm going to hurt you the next time I see you for keeping me late. You're the reason I have to sit with an insane psychopath. _

He blinked, and his eyebrows raised. Why _was_ she on the sophomore bus? He bit on the inside of his lip. He didn't want to talk to this insane woman, but it looked like he had to for him to get an empty seat. He turned to face her, who was still facing the window, and tapped her shoulder, which had a red shirt over the black and white striped t-shirt she had. _What is she,_ he thought, almost disgusted, _Lash's sister?_

Lenne yelped and jumped again for the second time today. She hated being so jumpy. She turned around to glare at the owner of the hand, and whispered, "What?" Warren stared dully back at her, "Why are you on this bus, and not the freshmen bus?" She raised her eyebrows, and the outside of her mouth quirked upward. _There's different kinds of buses, now..._ her mind thought gleefully, taking all of her willpower to keep from spacing out.

She leaned back into the seat, and shrugged lazily, "My brother's on this bus, so I guess why waste the gas, you know?" Warren didn't say anything, he just stared at her dully. It was starting to make Lenne uncomfortable. She scooted away from Warren a little bit, and she added, "His name is Lash." Warren's eyes hardened, making Lenne gulp audibly.

Before Warren could anything though, the bus slammed on the brakes, coming to an apartment complex. Lenne visibly looked relieved. She practically jumped over Warren and ran off the bus, Lash quickly behind her. She sighed happily when the bus drove away, making her brother look at her oddly, "What has gotten into you, sis, besides the fact that you're insane?" Lenne laughed and punched him at the shoulder, before walking side by side with him. Lash just smiled and swung an arm around her shoulders, walking into the complex.

"So, what power did you pretend you have this time?" Lash said as soon as they got into the apartment. She looked at him amusedly, throwing her bag onto the couch, which was surprisingly clean. In fact, the living room seemed like something you would see in a hotel. Lenne, of course, was used to this, and went into the kitchen, which was also like something out of a magazine, impeccably kept. "I told them I had flight..." She trailed off, and looked over to Lash, "I saw Stronghold. I'm not sure whether or not he noticed who I am." Lash shrugged, and opened the refrigerator, grabbing a soda from it, and leaned on the counter, "He, and you, were little at the time. It wouldn't be surprising."

Lenne stiffened, but went on getting some chocolate chips from the refrigerator, "But I did put his mother into a coma, Lash." She stuffed some chocolate chips into her mouth, sitting up on the counter. Lash shrugged once more, "Does it matter now, though? If he didn't notice you, then he didn't notice you. There is no use thinking about it. Now, I have to hurry and get to work, alright? Just order take out or something." He pushed off the counter and walked toward his bedroom.

Lenne exhaled slowly, smoothing out her hair with her hand. With their parents in jail, Lash had to work constantly to keep their apartment, and they had to go and pretend that they had parents still here, so they wouldn't get taken away. She walked to her room, biting her lip. Her application for an early work permit was at the capital at the moment getting looked over. She hoped they would accept it, so Lash wouldn't have to work as hard as he did.

--------

Will Stronghold was currently in the Secret Sanctum, listening to his father rant on and on about all the different souvenirs he got after defeating his foes. Suddenly his father stopped in front of a rather odd souvenir, a velvet glove. A small one at that, a child's glove. Will furrowed his brow. Why in the world would his father fight a, a child!

"Do you remember when your mother was in the bed asleep that one week when you were five?" His father was looking serious now, almost pained. Will furrowed his eyebrows again, and slowly nodded, "You told me she took a huge blow from one of the enemies you were fighting." Steve looked more grim, "Yes, she took a huge hit, but it actually came from the villians' daughter, who got her powers at a _very_ young age."

"_Let me go!" Jetstream screamed, being held by an invisible wall. A woman in her early 30's smirked at her, her hand out, palm pointing at Josie Stronghold. Commander was currently being held back from tackling the woman, by a very powerful man, who could stretch his arms. The superhero duo were trying to defeat the duo after they stole money from a bank not to far from their home. Yet, it seemed that the villains were luring them back to their own house, which was quite odd._

_They were currently in the huge living room of a big mansion. That wasn't on Commander and Jetstream's mind at the moment. The menacing and hatred look in the woman's eye was shown at them, as she called out into the house, "Lenne, we have a visitor!" A look of confusion and puzzlement crossed Josie and Steve's face as a child came down the stairway._

_She had dark brown hair and dark grey eyes, which held innocence, even with her parents being evil. She was currently wearing a long sleeved shirt and pajama pants, and white gloves, and holding a stuffed animal, a kitten. She looked so... naive. The captives almost wondered why they wanted her down here for this, and they stopped struggling. _

_Lenne looked up happily at them, "Yes mama? I love visitors! Is it my playmate Jenna?" The woman referred to as 'Mama' just smirked more. This was Isabella Dorothy, a telekinetic that was simply called Raven. No one knew why, she was just called that. "No sweetie, I have new visitors, and they want to know your powers that you just got." The guy holding Commander snickered, obviously going to enjoy the chaos that was going to follow. _

_Lenne's smiled faltered, and she backed away, "My... powers...? They want to see my powers?" Raven grinned sadistically, and held her palm out to her daughter, who started to slide across the floor to Jetstream. Lenne struggled, clutching the kitten tighter as invisible forces started to move her hand out towards the Superhero. Commander raised his eyebrows. Who would do this to their children. _

_Tears sprung to Lenne's eyes as the glove started slipping off her hand, and she looked up to the superhero, who started to struggle against the invisible bonds. Raven could only chuckle as Lenne was levitated into the air and was about to touch Josie's cheek. Commander yelled at Raven to stop this when Josie started to yell in pain from the absorbing. Lenne started yelling, too, as memories started to force their way into her weakened mind. _

_Commander, out of a fit of luck, got the arms off of himself. He turned around and kicked the guy into the wall before running toward Raven. Isabella anticipated this, and moved one of her hands to him, letting go of the connection between someone else- her daughter. Lenne crashed to the floor, shaking uncontrollably, her mind almost at the point of shutting completely down. She looked up and watched as her mother was too slow of stopping Commander, before she blacked out from the memories and 'new' power._

_Commander didn't pay much attention to the little girl, though. He slammed into Raven as hard as he could, sending her to the floor. He heard a sickening crack under him, and he got up. He didn't even care to look down at the broken woman as he went to his wife and superhero comrade. She was, no, not dead, but blacked out. He scooped his wife up into his arms, and stepped over the little girl, grabbing the unused glove as one of the souvenirs. He felt no remorse as we walked out of the building._

Steve sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Only a day after did I start feeling guilty for leaving the child there. I went back to the house, but I guess she finally woke up and ran away." Will blinked and raised his eyebrows. This story was more exciting than that Royal Pain one. He looked over to his dad, "Who was the guy holding you?" Commander nodded, "I had to figure that out, too. I went to City Hall after going back to that house, and I looked him up in the book of villains there. The man called himself 'Horror', and he wasn't as famous as Raven, as you could tell."

Will nodded, understanding, "What happened to him?" Steve bit his lip, "He was arrested a month later for attempting to kidnap a boy out of this apartment. Though, I guess it didn't get to far, seeing as how the police were called and found him blacked out in front of the apartment door." Will nodded once more. Commander grinned, the memory leaving his mind, "Now, what did you want to tell me?" Will's eyes widened, and he gulped inaudibly, "Uh.. Just that I'm going to beat you at pool."

--------

**Yay! I finished my first chapter of the story! Heh, the sad thing was that I watched Sky High just before this, and I was like, "Alright, I'm going to make a WarrenOC fic that will be original, no one's done Absorbtion!" Then I get on here and saw how many there were, and was like, "...Oh. That sucks." But oh well, hopefully my fic won't be as stereotypical... Yeah... Heh. Another sad thing was that I started wanting to do a LashOC fic, since there aren't many on here... Oh well, maybe later in time... Heh. Gar, I say 'heh' too much. I'm trying to cut back on it, stupid habit. It's because I hate lol...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Unique**

I've always wanted a kitten. Of course, maybe that's the feline super in me that my mom 'accidentally' made me trip onto her. Hm, I have many other voices in my head, like my mother's, my father's, that feline, Jetstream, and someone that could make their fingernails have nail polish or something. I forgot. They're all talking at once, and I usually daze out to separate the thoughts...

I think that's the reason I don't have friends, because I always space out when they're talking. But that's alright. It's enough to hand and listen to the four or five in my head, I don't want anymore to listen to. Of course, one disadvantage of having their thoughts also sort of gives me their habits to deal with. Like, I'm now a neat freak like my mother, which now understands why I clean the whole apartment before I do the homework.

Maybe that's also the reason why I hate canines, but I've always hated them. Or maybe that's just the feline-woman talking. I can never tell.

-(-)-

Lenne got up from the couch suddenly and went to grab the phonebook. For some odd, and probably stupid reason, she decided she was in mood for pizza, even though it was nearly ten at night. She grabbed the phone after she figured out the number and started to dial it while she was cleaning the counter the fifth time.

Twenty minutes later, she sat down by the kitchen counter and started to eat the pizza while looking for jobs. In Maxville, you could get a work permit at fourteen if your parents consented and you had good grades. Lenne could forge her mother's signature for it, and she wasn't having any problems in her classes yet. Of course, she didn't have a class yet. She shrugged, and went back to looking. Her classes couldn't be _too _hard.

She finished a few pieces before writing a note on the pizza box that Lash could eat it. The truth was, their parents actually named him Lash, because their family genes usually gave males the stretching ability. The females in their family had an assortment of powers though, because they come from different families. Her father's name was Stretch, which was rather humorous. But she didn't dwell on it. She went to sleep soon after.

-(-)-

I wouldn't call it sleep though. It's mostly lay in my bed and read my book or something. I learned really quickly as a little kid that if you went to sleep, you would get nightmares of past things that the people you touched have done or something along those lines. It's really quite scary. Like, I used to have nightmares of that feline chick (I think her name was Susan or Sue or something) that would claw out her victim's eyes and things. It was scary, mainly because it was so vivid.

At the moment though, I'm pretty much trying to find a job. Hm... there's a job offer for this Chinese place called The Paper Lantern. Nah. I really don't like doing dishes, even though I'm a clean freak, and I'm not so much for busing tables. Plus I wouldn't like to see how food is cooked. It's hard enough to just hear what they do. I bet some people would die to get that job, but I'm definitely marking that job out.

Oh! There's a job opening to be a stocker in a store! Heh, a store. Meh, It's not one of those department stores, but it has clothes that I like. So if I work there, it would be like killing two birds with one stone; I would bring money into the house, and I would get my clothes at a discount! Easy enough, right? I hope so.

Now for that swordfight I was looking for.

--------

Warren sighed and tied his hair back as he went into the Paper Lantern. He needed this job so he can afford his mother's medical bills. His mother, at the moment, was in the mental ward of the hospital. The fact that his father was put into jail and they never got to see him put his mom over the edge of sanity. She watched the whole thing, and started hallucinating and mumbling. It got so bad within a week that Warren had to call the hospital.

Insurance at the moment was covering for the first month, but unless Warren could pay the insurance every month, his mother would have to be put into an asylum. Warren didn't want that to happen, his mother deserved better. Which was the reason why he was going to ask for a job at the Paper Lantern. The ad started going in the paper at the start of school, and it was running in the paper for a week before he found it. It was the best paying job in there, and since it was after school shifts only, he could get a second job for the weekends. It was easy, since he had one already picked out.

He gulped, trying not to be too nervous, and went up to the counter. A rather disgruntled Chinese woman was glaring at one of the newer bus boys. Warren gulped inaudibly. Then, suddenly, the air around her changed as she sighed stressfully and look to him, saying in a rather heavy Chinese accent, "Yes?" Warren grinned. This woman was just like him basically. Only like 20 years older. He started to reply, "I would like a job, please." She blinked, and he almost laughed. She didn't understand much of English.

His mind fought back to when he had a Chinese friend and they learned each other's languages. Then he replied again, in Chinese, "I would like a job." Her eyebrows rose for a second before she grinned, replying rather quickly in her native language, "You should get the job on the spot for knowing our language, but you need to fill an application and it goes to Chen." She then handed him an application and a pen. Warren smiled, before taking it and sitting down at a booth to work on the application.

He ordered Cashew Chicken while he filled out the application. The food was good, and he didn't have to buy take out if he could make it himself. That was a good thing. He gave the application back to the Chinese woman, who's nametag read Jia Lan. This made him grin once more. "Beautiful orchid." He guessed it suited her, but it seemed off from her personality a little bit.

He walked out of the Paper Lantern, and into the warm night air. _It's only eight o' clock_, he thought, but sighed. He had nothing to do but walk around. He knew that if he did that, though, that he would probably go by the apartment buildings where he got to watch Horror get arrested. He got to watch it first hand. He laughed remembering it.

_Horror glared at the little girl before him, that was shielding her older brother away from him. She was frightened, but determined that her father wasn't going to take her brother away from her. She knew that Horror was going to take him to raise him as a villain, and Lenne wasn't going to have any of it. The older man growled, and hit his daughter on the shoulder with his left arm like a whip. Lenne winced, but stayed where she was. Lash was scared. He and Lenne talked about it, and he tried to get Lenne to not fight for him, but the six-year old child wouldn't listen to it._

_The older man growled, and forcefully picked up Lenne before slamming her into a wall down the hall. Seven-year old Warren blinked at the noise, and walked out of the apartment he was in. His parents wouldn't care if he stepped out for a minute, would they? He looked to his right to see Horror (he knew who it was by the fact that his father talked about his wife all the time. Horror's wife and his father were rivals) grab Lash, and a little girl at the end of the hallway shakily get up and pull off the gloves she had._

_Lenne wasn't giving up. No, her father was going down, and she was going to make sure of it. She left her glove on the floor and ran towards her father, which was having trouble with her struggling brother. With a scream, she jumped up and latched onto his neck. She kept screaming nonsense at him until he passed out. She would've stayed latched to his neck if it wasn't for the memories and dizziness that was cutting into her mind. _

_And then, it wouldn't even be for that, except her brother pried her off of him, and watched wide-eyed as Lenne's arms started stretching and un stretching at unnatural lengths. Warren couldn't stop staring, but had enough sense to call the police to tell them that Horror was lying unconscious in his apartment building. He then watched, unmoving as Lash held onto his sister as she started screaming in pain from the memories that was overtaking her mind, before she passed out. _

_Lash sighed frustratingly, and somehow looked down the hall, and met Warren's eyes. His eyes slightly narrowed at him, before dragging his sister back into the apartment and slamming the door. Warren blinked confusedly, and started to snicker when he realized that Horror was took down by a little girl, and went inside. He wanted to figure out what had made the girl pass out._

Warren remembered getting on the computer they had when he was twelve and found out that the girl had the power absorption. It was a power that had many different variants, and he still didn't know which one the girl had. He stopped in his tracks, and raised his eyebrows, remembering something.

_She leaned back into the seat, and shrugged lazily, "My brother's on this bus, so I guess why waste the gas, you know?" Warren didn't say anything, he just stared at her dully. It was starting to make Lenne uncomfortable. She scooted away from Warren a little bit, and she added, "His name is Lash." _

The girl that took down Horror was the psychotic girl from the first day of school. He started walking again. _That would explain the jumpiness in the lunchroom and on the bus. _He smiled, walking into the new apartment building he lived in. Maybe he'll go and scare her some more tomorrow.

--------

"Detention!" Lenne gasped, looking down at her sheet. It was one of those white slips that you get when you get in trouble, but Lenne wasn't really sure what she did wrong. At the end of the slip of paper said, _Meet me at my office, now. _As she got up from her freshman class and started to walk out, the Hero History teacher, Miss Blake(1) (back in the day, she was known as "Lightning Girl" and had a partner "Lash Lightning". She can generate electricity and "lightning heat", travel at superhuman speeds, and has some level of invulnerability) glanced at her with an eyebrow raised.

Lenne laughed nervously, "The white slip says that I need to go to Principal Powers office..." _Very smooth_, a voice taunted in her head. Luckily, Miss Blake nodded and started on her lecture of the Green Lantern. Lenne sighed inaudibly and walked the rest of the way out of the classroom to walk down the hall. _I wonder what the authority figure wants, _a voice that sounded like her mother's resounded in her head. She raised her eyes. That was a first that one thought she heard above the others.

She shook her head though, getting rid of the surprised-feel that she felt. Before long, she was in front of the office door. Lenne sighed, and stretched her arms again, for they started to hurt. She shrugged it off though, and held her hand up to knock on the door that connected to the principal's office. There were some sounds of talking before the door open and out came the two people she knew- Lash and Speed.

She nodded to them both in acknowledgment, as Principal Powers came out, "Now, if I or Coach Boomer see you giving the Hero Support anymore trouble, you'll be suspended, you hear?" They nodded, before they walked fully out of the office, and down the hall. Lash told her once that he was a huge trouble maker at school, and Lenne finally realized that this was the truth. She didn't get time to dwell on that thought, though, because Principal Powers ushered her into the office before closing the door.

Lenne meekly sat down and watched as Principal Powers made her way to her own seat. There was a way she did it that Lenne couldn't quite put her finger on it. She would have to think of it later. "Now, Lenne, how are you today?" Principal Powers started the conversation, sitting down in her swivel chair. Lenne shrugged, and feebly replied, "I'm alright." The older woman nodded, and smiled, "Lenne, when in power placement, you said that you could fly, and you demonstrated it, and were put into the Hero class. This is correct?" Lenne nodded, so Principal Powers continued.

"Before the school year, we look through the records of every student here, and we note their powers. Or at least, if they don't know their powers, we go by their parents' powers. That's why everyone was confused that Stronghold had no powers." Lenne understood that, but didn't see where this was getting at. "Lash told us before the year was over that his sister was going to be in the school next year, as all siblings have to. There's a huge announcement about it at the end of every year. He told us that you had the power to make a copy of people's memories and their powers, but that's all he said. I'm assuming this means you have absorption?"

Lenne looked down to the ground, and nodded once more. Principal Power's eyes soften, "Well, it most be a very hard power to control, if at all. So the staff decided to go back in past records of people who have had absorption, and how they controlled it. I know there are many variants, so I would like to know which one you have?" Lenne looked up, and started to nervously talk. She was never good around authority figures, "Well, as my brother said, I get a copy of their memories and, if they have a power, I make a copy of them. Though, the power I get from them is usually only good for the first thirty seconds, and usually by that time I pass out from the pain."

The older woman interjected, "Pain?" Lenne nodded, "The first second I touch someone, their memories force their way into my mind, a lot like the man from the movie The Butterfly Effect, without the blood though." Principal Powers nodded, and allowed Lenne to continue. "Well, um, anyways, the thing is that I keep their power and memories, but the power isn't good for much anymore. Like if I touch someone who is a fire conjurer, I can probably, at my best, only light candles after the first thirty seconds."

Principal Powers nodded in understanding, "So this is a power you cannot control?" Lenne nodded. She smiled, "Well, your powers sounds a lot like a record from earlier years, before this woman went off to the X-Men. Perhaps you heard of her, Rogue?" Lenne nodded. "Well, she learned to control her powers by being in a place that negated her super power many times, until she got the feel of it. Our detention room is where she went much of the time for this. Are you getting where I am going with this?" Lenne nodded once more. "Now, the real question," Principal Powers started once more. "Do you want to control your power or keep it like it is?"

Lenne thought about it for a moment, before replying, "I would like to control it." The other woman smiled, and got up, "Well, do you want to go to the detention center during lunch or after school?" Lenne bit her lip, "I would like to go during lunch, if I can bring something to drink." Principal Powers nodded, and started walking her to the detention center.

--------

"In," a voice sounded outside of the detention center. Lenne looked up from her homework from the morning to see Will Stronghold and Warren Peace come into the detention center. Will whined, "I didn't do anything though. He started it!" Warren seemed to glare at him more, retorting with, "Your dad started it, and I'm gonna finish it." before trying to ignite his arms. It made this clicking noise, like a lighter you can't turn on. Lenne was giggling in her mind. _It's not going to wo-ork_, the feline girl informed in a sing song answer.

"Don't bother, the Detention Room neutralizes all super powers. Sit," the older woman said, pointing to some desk chairs by a wall. They hesitantly sat, while she started to talk once more. "Now, here at Sky High we do everything we can to teach you how to use your powers. But what you do with them, now that's up to you. Living up to your father's reputation or living it down is a sad waste of talent. Your talent." Lenne started back to doing her homework. It wasn't her lecture, she wasn't going to be in it. She couldn't help but listen though, "Try to keep that in mind the next time you're about to do something stupid."

Principal Powers then walked out, but not before glancing at Lenne. She smiled, and started to write the paragraph on the superhero Tempest(1). She looked up again when Will started talking, obviously not to her. "Alright, look. Whatever happened with our dads, had nothing to do with us. What do you say?" He put his hand out to shake. Lenne, at random, thought that his hair looked bad at that instant. She shrugged it off though. Random thoughts always came to her. "I say if you ever cross me again, I'll roast you alive," Warren replied back, finally looking over to the other occupant in the room. He smirked, and Lenne went back to her homework, running a hand through her dyed hair once more.

_Maybe I should dye it something else tonight. Hm... Like Green and Purple? Or Blue and Black. I'll think of it later, _was going through her mind, as she drifted off into her own mind again, away from anyone else.

--------

**Ok, sorry for the long wait, I don't have an excuse. Sorry! If it makes you feel better, I have this guy stalking me and always asking for a dance or whatever. Annoying! I'm going to be thinking up for Chapter Three more often though, and I'm still figuring out how Warren is going to interact with Lenne. Alright?**

**(1) These Superheros are NOT made up. I repeat, they are NOT made up. You can get the profiles on these people at International Heroes. Go to google and search it.**


End file.
